The objective of this STTR Phase I project is the development of an instructional program related to amputation surgery and prosthetic restoration and function following amputation. The audience for this program is to be primarily physicians in residency training in the surgical and rehabilitation disciplines. The program should also have applicability for physicians in practice as well as other health profession students such as physical therapy, occupational therapy, prosthetic, orthotic and medical students. The project proposes the development of the appropriate curriculum in evidence-based proper amputation surgery techniques, prosthetic and/or orthotic options for appropriate functional restoration following amputation, and the required physical or occupational therapy necessary for optimal prosthetic function. Phase I of this project will assess which of four different educational program models are the most acceptable and effective for the target audience. To accomplish this a sample educational program for each educational model will be developed for the topic of transmetatarsal amputation outlining the surgical technique and prosthetic restoration of this amputation level along with appropriate educational objectives. These four models will then be presented to audiences of surgical and rehabilitation medicine residents. A measurement tool designed for the purpose will assess the educational impact of each educational format. Several other measures regarding each format will also be assessed including ease of use, acceptability to end user, applicability to specialty, and design of the format. In the process of developing and producing the various educational formats data will be collected regarding process issues and production costs. Assessment results from learner feedback and program production will be used to finalize the STTR Phase II proposal for a comprehensive state-of-the-art Amputation Surgery And Prosthetic Education program for orthopedic and general surgery residents. [unreadable] [unreadable]